


no time to be reserved or safe

by starlight_sugar



Series: The General Specific [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie named the conversation “Matt is a loser who won’t take Professor Risinger’s advice” (3:10 PM)</p><p>(Or: advice is given, ignored, and taken in fairly equal measures. It all mostly works out, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no time to be reserved or safe

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth does not have my permission to use any portion of my writing in their content.

“I,” Trevor says, “would like to propose a toast.”

“If you’re toasting me, put that glass down right now,” Maggie says sharply.

Trevor shakes his head. “No, this toast is for Ben. And for me, because we’re the ones who were smart enough not to get involved in a play that sucked up all of our free time. We made the right decisions here, and I think we deserve to be honored.”

Maggie raises her eyebrows at Matt across the table. “Are you going to stand for this?”

Matt shrugs. “I mean, he’s not wrong.”

“He’s not!” Ben says happily, and raises his glass to clink against Trevor’s. “Hear, hear.”

Maggie shakes her head. “You’d better still go to opening night tomorrow.”

“Oh, of course,” Trevor says quickly. “But we’re going to pay our five bucks and get student tickets, instead of paying out countless hours of work, building sets and avoiding the lead actor.”

“Hey, that last one wasn’t me,” Maggie says, and in perfect unison, all three of them turn to Matt.

Matt has made a few mistakes in his young life. He considers some of his biggest mistakes to be the one that ended with him breaking his arm, the one that ended with him doing yard work for his next door neighbor for an entire summer, and the end of his friendship with Jeremy. Also on the list, although not quite at the top, is telling his friends about the Jeremy situation. But if they keep bringing this shit up, it’s about to go higher up on the list.

“I think I’m handling this well, all things considered,” Matt says, because he has to defend himself here. “He-”

“-hasn’t seen you in two years and might want to make amends?” Trevor says.

Matt shakes his head. “I don’t think you understand-”

“-that you’re emotionally stunted,” Maggie finishes smoothly. “It’s not that hard, Matthew.”

“Harder than you think, Margaret.” He sighs. “And besides, he hasn’t tried to say anything to me.”

“Right,” Ben says. “And he’s just ignored all those times you tried to talk to him.”

Matt opens his mouth to argue, but there’s really nothing he can say to that. He knows that closing his mouth again is basically admitting defeat, but he does it anyways.

“See?” Trevor says to Maggie. “He can’t argue, because he’s fucking it up.”

“I am fucking absolutely nothing up,” Matt says indignantly. “You can’t fuck something up if there’s nothing there. If anything I’m maintaining the status quo.”

“It’s not a good status quo, Matt,” Trevor says patiently. “It’s fucked up. Ergo, you’re fucking up.”

“You did not just say ergo unironically,” Matt says. “I refuse. I didn’t hear that.”

“I think we all heard it,” Ben mutters, making a face. “He’s not wrong, even if he sounds like a damn _nerd_ saying it.”

“Said the web developer to the quantum physicist,” Trevor says, and very clearly pauses as he realizes that he really is the nerdier one in this situation.

“Boys, please, we’re all nerds here,” Maggie says. “Matt and I are the theater nerds, and you guys are the school nerds. It all works out.”

“I thought Matt was a Yugioh nerd,” Trevor says.

Matt shrugs. “I’m a nerd of many feathers, I guess.”

Ben digs an elbow into Matt’s ribs. “That was a bad pun.”

“It was amazing!” Matt protests. “Jesus, I need new friends.”

“Start with Jeremy,” Maggie says immediately. Matt hates her. Matt really fucking hates her.

“Can we talk about something that isn’t related to my emotional failures?” he says. “Not that I’m admitting that they’re failures or anything. I’m just saying, we can talk about the fact that Maggie is stage managing a show and then graduating and _leaving us._ That’s a little more important.”

Maggie points at him. “We’re not talking about that, because I’ve been thinking about it too much, and I don’t want to deal with you all thinking about it too.”

“Maggie doesn’t love us enough to stay,” Trevor says. “Ben and I have made our peace with it.”

Ben looks scandalized. “No, I haven’t! I don’t want Maggie to go!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Maggie mutters, cheeks slightly pink. “I’m not even leaving, I’ve got a job lined up in town.”

“I’d like to propose another toast,” Trevor says solemnly. “In loving memory of Maggie Tominey.”

“Trevor.”

“She’s leaving us too soon.”

“ _Treyco._ ”

“I can almost still hear her voice,” Trevor says, now visibly holding back laughter. “I’m going to miss her a lot, guys, it’s gonna be hard next year. Can I get an amen?”

“Amen,” Matt says immediately, and Ben echoes it next to him.

“I am not toasting my death,” Maggie says primly. “You are all some awful motherfuckers, and I am wounded.”

Ben clinks his glass against Trevor’s, and Matt follows suit. Even if Maggie won’t toast to herself, that doesn’t mean they can’t. Maggie’s pretty cool when she’s not talking about Jeremy.

.

From: Treyco (10:59 PM)  
seriously dude, you need to get over this one way or the other

From: Treyco (11:00 PM)  
and I’m willing to help you out either way

To: Treyco (11:02 PM)  
What are the two ways here

From: Treyco (11:03 PM)  
1\. you stop angsting about this and find other people to obsess over

From: Treyco (11:03 PM)  
(preferably people who you don’t have weird histories with)

To: Treyco (11:03 PM)  
I resent the word angsting here

From: Treyco (11:04 PM)  
2\. you stop angsting about this and re-befriend him

From: Treyco (11:04 PM)  
shut the fuck up you’re definitely angsting

To: Treyco (11:05 PM)  
It’s reasonable deliberation over the existence and future of an old friendship

From: Treyco (11:06 PM)  
big words don’t fool me, bragg

To: Treyco (11:07 PM)  
Oh sorry was deliberation too many syllables for you

From: Treyco (11:07 PM)  
I am going to be a rocket scientist Matthew

To: Treyco (11:08 PM)  
Deliberation has more syllables than scientist

From: Treyco (11:10 PM)  
I don’t need to take this from someone who can’t have an adult conversation

To: Treyco (11:11 PM)  
taxes

To: Treyco (11:11 PM)  
vegetables

To: Treyco (11:11 PM)  
401k

To: Treyco (11:11 PM)  
life insurance

From: Treyco (11:12 PM)  
oh, damn, you got me with those taxes

To: Treyco (11:12 PM)  
kale salad

From: Treyco (11:12 PM)  
more people than just adults eat vegetables dude

To: Treyco (11:12 PM)  
fuck off

.

“The play’s tonight,” Jon says. “You ready?”

Matt likes to play this game where he tries to guess what Jon is going to be doing on his computer today. Most days it’s Reddit, some days it’s grading projects, and other days it’s Minesweeper. Today feels like a Reddit day, he’s pretty sure of it.

“Yeah, I guess,” he answers, pulling up Flappy Bird on his phone. His friends are going to flip their shit if he beats their high score, especially if it’s a couple years too late. “You know, they’ve trained us pretty well, there’s really not much to worry about.”

Jon nods, pulling up something on his computer. Matt glances up to see a game of spider solitaire. That’s new. Either way, he’s on his way to beating Ben’s relatively shitty high score, which is going to feel pretty good.

“So,” Jon says suddenly, “not that this is my business whatsoever, but Jeremy was in here a couple days ago looking for you.”

Matt’s tiny bird immediately runs into a pipe. Or, at least, he assumes it does, because he stops looking at the screen to stare at Jon. “Uh, what?”

“I told him he should just text you,” Jon says, not looking especially bothered. “But I figured that he probably didn’t, so you deserve to know that.”

Matt sits back in his chair, trying to make sense of this. Okay, so Jeremy wants to talk to him. That’s perfectly fine. It’s been a couple years, they’re probably due to catch up if they’re in the same place. It’s what friends do. Nothing wrong with that, except Matt used to be pretty sure that Jeremy never wanted to see him again. Which was totally fair, considering that Matt was the one who did the whole “we need to talk, I don’t think it’ll work long-distance” thing and hadn’t really talked to him since. It hadn’t necessarily been the best way to leave things.

“Are you sure?” he says without thinking.

Jon snorts. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. He said he just wanted to talk, he didn’t say about what.”

“Bullshit, you know exactly what,” Matt mutters. He likes Jon a lot, but the guy is way too tangled up in Matt’s personal life. Ever since that weird, awkward interrogation a week or two back, he’s not sure he wants to talk to Jon about his life. It’s not cool having a professor know so much about him. But on the other hand, Jon’s the only person he sees on a regular basis in an actual stable relationship. Maybe he’ll know something that Matt doesn’t know.

Jon at least looks sheepish. “Okay, yeah, I can guess what’s going on.”

Matt closes Flappy Bird on his phone. This is too serious of a conversation to have any distractions. He doesn’t want to deal with any anger that Jeremy has left over, even if he does deserve it, but if Jeremy is actively looking for him, that’s probably not what this is about. Maybe he just wants to talk. He’d talk to Jeremy.

The thing that’s easy to forget when you break up with your best friend slash boyfriend is that they were your best friend before anything else. Matt thinks the last couple of years have been long enough without Jeremy to talk to.

“So if I were to ask for your advice,” he says cautiously, “what would it be?”

Jon looks at him in surprise. “What, you’re letting me interfere? Seriously?”

“It’s not interfering so much as it’s asking the one stable adult I know for advice about becoming a stable adult,” Matt points out. “Also, I demand one meddle-y question about you and Dr. Luna after this.”

“Fair enough.” Jon turns his chair to face Matt fully. “Look, I’m going to tell you what I told him. Talk to him.”

“And say what?”

“Hello normally works.”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “You’re telling me to just. Talk to him. Like nothing’s changed.”

“It’s not that difficult,” Jon mutters in exasperation. “He wants to talk to you, you want to talk to him, that just means you guys should _talk._ ”

“That makes sense,” Matt admits. It’s total bullshit, because nothing in this world is that simple, but it makes sense. “Okay, my turn. What was your first date?”

Jon leans back, looking thoughtful. “That depends on how you define dating.”

Matt frowns. “How many definitions of dating are there? Do certain things not count as dates anymore?”

Jon grins. “No, not like that, it’s just that there are a few different answers. The first time we went on a date and we both knew it was a date was dinner and a movie. The night I got the emails and all that we’d been playing Halo together. But I’m pretty sure he was trying to take me out on dates for a long time before that.”

“Trying?” Matt repeats. “And you just didn’t realize they were dates?”

“Sort of.” Jon’s smiles goes all lopsided and soft, the way it normally does when he talks about Dr. Luna. “He took me out to lunch, like, three times a week for months and months. It was a good way to get to know him.”

“So he went broke for you?”

“Nah, I wormed my way into paying every once in a while.”

“So,” Matt says again, “he went broke for you.”

Jon sighs. “Yeah, kind of. I pay for dinner most of the time, though, so it all works out.”

“That’s cute,” Matt says. He means it, weirdly enough. When Dr. Luna had breezed into Matt’s intro to graphic design class and announced that he needed the students’ help to woo Professor Risinger, Matt hadn’t thought twice about saying yes. At worst it was a really weird prank, and at best he was responsible for his favorite professor getting a date. It was worth spending a little extra time in Photoshop to make it happen.

Besides, Dr. Luna only talked four students into helping, so it was easy to coordinate. And then it was easy to keep talking, after the banners were sent out. Matt hadn’t known Maggie before the poem thing, but now she’s the coolest stage manager that he could’ve asked for. Ben is just fun to mess with, and Trevor is one of the coolest people he knows. Dr. Luna’s plan, completely by accident, helped more than just Dr. Luna. It gave Matt some pretty great friends, and a cool professor to talk to. He’s not sure how he got this lucky by mistake, but he’ll take it.

“You’re going to the play tonight, right?” Matt says, pulling Flappy Bird back up on his phone.

Jon shoots him a borderline-offended look. “Of course I am. I’ve had a third of the cast and crew in class.”

“And you’re dating the guy who wrote it,” Matt points out. “In case you forgot.”

Jon rolls his eyes and goes back to spider solitaire.

.

Ben named the conversation “Matt is a loser” (3:09 PM)

Maggie named the conversation “Matt is a loser who won’t take Professor Risinger’s advice” (3:10 PM)

You named the conversation “guys can’t we let it go” (3:10 PM)

Treyco named the conversation “Matt is a loser who can’t handle criticism” (3:11 PM)

You named the conversation “can’t we just move on” (3:12 PM)

Ben named the conversation “Matt is a punk-ass bitch” (3:13 PM)

Matt (3:14 PM)  
Okay seriously that’s just uncalled for

Ben (3:14 PM)  
biiiiiiiitch

Matt (3:14 PM)  
That is hostile and I won’t accept it

Maggie (3:15 PM)  
Talk. To. Him.

Treyco (3:15 PM)  
even Professor Risinger says to do it!

Ben (3:16 PM)  
and hes never been wrong about anything literally ever

Matt (3:17 PM)  
Ben you don’t actually think that do you

Ben (3:18 PM)  
uh dont you?

Treyco (3:18 PM)  
Matt are you insulting Ben’s honesty

Matt (3:19 PM)  
No I’m insulting his judgment

Maggie (3:19 PM)  
Even regardless of the fact that Professor Risinger has made mistakes in class, he’s right about this.

Treyco (3:20 PM)  
mags do you think you could lock them in a closet together

Matt (3:21 PM)  
DO NOT

Ben (3:21 PM)  
can i help

Matt (3:22 PM)  
NO

Maggie (3:22 PM)  
Not until the play’s over.

Matt (3:23 PM)  
Maggie what the fuck

Maggie (3:23 PM)  
We’re doing what has to be done, Matt.

Matt (3:24 PM)  
NONE OF THIS HAS TO BE DONE

Matt (3:24 PM)  
JUST LET US PUT ON A PLAY IN PEACE

.

“Gentlemen,” Professor Jones says, looking serious. “Ladies. Both. Neither.”

“Lindsay,” Professor Haywood says.

“And everything between and around all of those options,” she continues. “Tonight is the most important night of Dr. Luna’s life.”

“Wh-” Dr. Luna gives her an incredulous look. “What about your life?”

“Nope, I had a wedding, so this is second for me. Maybe third.”

“Lindsay,” Professor Haywood repeats. “Speech.”

Professor Jones sighs. “See, this is why I made Maggie do all the work, she’s so much more efficient than me. If she gave this speech she’d be done right now.”

Matt glances down at Maggie, who shrugs. They both know that Professor Jones is probably right. The whole cast and crew knows.

“Getting back to the point,” Professor Shawcross says. “You guys have done a great job this far. Every time we’ve run this you’ve nailed it.”

“Approximately,” Professor Haywood mutters.

“And we’re here to turn that approximately into a completely!” Dr. Luna says cheerfully. “You know what you’re doing, we trust you to get this right-”

“More or less,” Professor Haywood adds. Matt gets the feeling that he’s being intentional here, like it’s some roundabout encouragement. He does feel encouraged in a sideways and roundabout way, so it must be working.

“The point,” Professor Jones says, “is that you’ve done a good job. We’re proud of all of you for putting this together. You’re the reason that this is about to happen, more than any one of us.”

“Except Miles and Kerry,” Professor Haywood adds. “Because, you know, they kind of wrote it, we literally couldn’t do it without them.”

Someone in the crowd of actors whistles loudly, and the cast and crew all burst into laughter, Matt included. Dr. Luna blows a kiss in the general direction of the whistle, and Professor Jones shakes her head. “Okay, Jesus, let me finish here so we can get ready.”

Everyone quiets down, and Professor Jones casts one last serious look around. “I couldn’t have asked for a better group of students for this,” she says, and Matt feels something inside him tense up at how clearly she _means_ it. “Now let’s go and show them what the fuck we’re made of.”

“Hell yeah,” Jeremy cheers from the front of the group, and a few other people echo that. For his part, Matt claps loudly. He’s the only one, but whatever, it’s the thought that counts. If nobody else cares enough to clap, that’s their problem.

“Get where you’re going, everyone,” Professor Haywood says. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Maggie immediately grabs Matt’s elbow. “Matt, tell me nothing’s going to go wrong.”

Matt opens his mouth to do just that, but she shakes her head suddenly. “No, I changed my mind, don’t lie to me.”

“Maggie,” Matt says patiently, “nothing is going to go wrong that you can’t take care of.”

Maggie blinks up at him. “Do you believe that?”

Matt snorts. “Do you not?”

She grins up at him. “Get going, stagehand, we’re starting soon.” She hustles off in Professor Jones’s direction, and Matt rolls his shoulders back. This is what everyone has been training him for. Premiere night. He has nothing to be scared of.

Well, at least, he doesn’t have anything to be scared of until he turns around to see Jeremy fiddling with his microphone, lips pressed together. Matt kind of hates that he knows without hearing it that Jeremy is humming to himself, that it’s probably Adelitas Way, and that he could probably still sing along if he knew which song it was. There was a time where he wouldn’t have hesitated in saying something to Jeremy, but they’re not there anymore. This isn’t the same.

But they both want to be. They want to break this silence, and someone has to be first. They can’t just sit here forever and wait for someone to say something, and Jon normally gives decent advice. He was probably right about this. So Matt squares his shoulders, doesn’t let himself think twice, and says, “Hey, Jer.”

Jeremy starts, turning to look at Matt. He looks confused, but not unhappy, so that’s a plus. “Uh. Hey. What’s up?”

Okay. Matt probably could’ve thought this part of the plan through better. Or at all. But it doesn’t need to be much, right? It just needs to be something. “Just. Break a leg, dude.”

Jeremy gives him a tense smile, but it seems genuine. “Thanks. You too.”

“I don’t need luck, if I do my job right nobody sees me,” Matt says, but he smiles back. “Seriously, though, you’re gonna kill it.”

“Oh, god, I hope so.” Jeremy grins, and Matt thinks, _we could be friends again._ It’s the first time in a while he’s had the chance to hope for that.

“Jeremy!” someone calls, off to one side. Jeremy gives Matt one last smile, starts in that direction, and immediately stumbles and trips on flat ground.

Matt nearly reaches out to help, but Jeremy’s back on his feet before he has the chance. Matt shakes his head. “I didn’t mean literally break a leg.”

Jeremy laughs at that, sounding real and startled. “Don’t worry, I’m a little better balanced than that.”

“I sure hope so, because the show’s going on with or without you,” Matt says.

“Great, I’m glad I’m so valuable,” Jeremy mutters, but he’s smiling as he goes on his way. Matt’s pretty sure that he is too. His accidental plan to get his shit together worked. That may never happen to him again.

.

**AN INVASION COMES TO TOWN**

Directed by Ryan Haywood and Lindsay Jones

Written by Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross

The faculty involved in the production of the play would like to thank Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Ray Narvaez Jr., Jon Risinger, Meg Turney, any establishments that sell caffeine or liquor after midnight, Kerry’s pet geckos Mercutio and Elizabeth, the entire cast and crew, Joel, the full faculty of the theatre department, Griffon Ramsey from the art department, and Kerry’s mom for bringing brownies to rehearsal that one time. Thanks, Mrs. Shawcross.

.

The play doesn’t go off without a hitch, because things never go off without a hitch, but Matt was right. Nothing goes wrong that Maggie doesn’t fix, on the fly and always ending with a terse smile. For his part, Matt does his job, and he knows the rest of the crew is working just as hard as him.

Everything after the play is kind of a blur. Once the audience shuffles out, Professor Jones and Maggie commandeer everyone who’s not at the stage doors to get everything set for the performance tomorrow. The next thing he knows the cast and crew are all huddled together around the professors, just like before the play. They all look a little tired, but proud.

“You all know how you did,” Professor Haywood says. “Maybe some of you have things to fix, maybe you don’t. Either way, that was a damn good show you just put on.”

“So go home and get some sleep,” Professor Jones says, grinning. “You can party once we’re done, but for now, take care of yourselves.”

“But also go hang out with the friends who came,” Dr. Luna adds. “Because if they came that means they actually like you, and that’s pretty cool.”

Professor Jones laughs. “That’s all, get out of here, go home.”

There’s another flurry of chaos. Maggie materializes at Matt’s side. “Should we go say hi to our boys?”

“Our boys,” Matt repeats. “Can we call them that to their faces?”

“You can, if you want to see what happens.”

“Hey, Mags.” Matt rests his elbow on her shoulder, ignoring how she shrugs him off immediately. “Good job. You managed the shit out of that stage.”

“Thanks,” Maggie says, and starts towards the theater lobby. “I’m not your armrest, but thanks.”

“You’re a good armrest,” Matt says as he follows her. “I mean, your head is a better arm-resting height than your shoulder, but it works either way.”

Maggie shakes her head. Matt likes to think that it’s a fond thing more than an exasperated thing. He’d ask her, but as they step into the lobby, he realizes there’s a more pressing issue. “Do you see-”

“There they are!” someone yells. Matt turns and sees Trevor and Ben approaching. Ben waves, but Trevor just grins. “Think fast!”

Matt does not think fast. The bouquet of flowers hits him in the face.

“Treyco, ow, what the hell?” he complains, picking them up off the floor.

“You didn’t think fast,” Ben announces. “Those aren’t for you.”

“Good,” Matt mutters, handing them off to Maggie. “What’d you think?”

“It was okay,” Ben says. “Too many aliens.”

“Not enough aliens,” Trevor counters. “You did your best with the source material that you had, don’t worry.”

“You’re the most supportive friends a stage manager could ask for,” Maggie says dryly, but she’s still beaming. “Thanks for the flowers. And for coming.”

“Hey, it was a good show,” Trevor says. “And, uh, Matt, good job doing whatever it was that Maggie made you do.”

“Thanks, man,” Matt says. He can’t even be bothered, he didn’t do half the work that Maggie did to get the play in motion. “You know, I’m just doing my job, making the world better moving one set piece at a time.”

“Doing what you do,” Ben says. “You’re probably one of the top twenty-seven most important people in the stage crew.”

“That’s a really specific number,” Matt says. He’s going to have to count and see how many crew members there are. He has a weird feeling that it might be twenty-seven.

“Matt,” a voice says, and Matt turns in surprise to see Jeremy. He doesn’t look nearly as uncomfortable looking at Matt as he did before the play, which is a good sign.

“Hey,” Matt says, fully aware of Trevor and Maggie and Ben suddenly quieting down behind him. “Good job out there.”

“Yeah, you killed it,” Trevor adds from behind Matt. “Was there a lot of improv in there?”

Jeremy shrugs. “Some. There were opportunities for us to make things up.”

“That’s what improv is,” Ben says. Matt considers stepping on his foot, but it’s probably not worth it.

“Well!” Maggie says brightly. “I think all of us just remembered something we had to do somewhere else, didn’t we?” Ben and Trevor nod, and Maggie gives Matt the fakest look of innocence he’s ever seen. “Looks like we have to leave, sorry, Matt.”

“Maggie, what the fuck,” Matt complains. “At least pretend to put effort into ditching me.”

“Walking away takes effort,” Maggie says. “We’re putting effort in. Bye, Jeremy. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you,” Jeremy says, and then turns back to Matt. “You have weird friends.”

“I always have,” Matt mutters. “What’s up?”

Jeremy opens his mouth and pauses, but his eyes shift over Matt’s shoulder, and he looks surprised. “Uh. Well, then.”

Matt turns around. Jon has found his way over to where the directors and writers are standing, and he and Dr. Luna are kissing. Fused at the mouth, really. It’s kind of cute, except for the part where it’s in a university theatre lobby, and also Matt never intended to see one of his former professors making out with his boyfriend in public.

“That’s nice,” Matt says dubiously, turning back around.

Jeremy shakes his head. “Not that I’m not happy for them, but I didn’t need to see that.”

“Maybe they got good news,” Matt says. “Or maybe they’re just exhibitionists.”

Jeremy laughs. “I wish I knew how they even started dating. That seems like it’d be a hell of a story.”

“I was involved in making that happen.”

“You were _not._ ”

“I swear to god.” And, what the fuck, they’re already here. There’s no point in not going for it. “We should go out to lunch sometime. You can tell me about the last two years, and I’ll tell you all about how I’m accidentally responsible for watching them make out in public.”

“Lunch,” Jeremy repeats. “Just talking?”

“Just talking,” Matt promises. “C’mon, it’s been two years, you have to have at least one good story.”

“Oh, I have a couple.” Jeremy grins. “I gotta go, but I’ll text you, alright?”

“Okay,” Matt says, kind of feeling like he’s floating. Shit, maybe it was as easy as just talking to him. Jeremy grins and heads off, bumping shoulders with Matt as he goes.

It takes less than a minute for Matt’s phone to buzz in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Our title this time comes from [Knock Knock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sh8OTO4wSMs) by Band of Horses. I have an optional [extended author's note](http://elysewillcms.tumblr.com/private/142541477087/tumblr_o5dwyuxCtH1rv5uzi) up about part 13 and what's coming up next, so check that out if you so choose. In the meantime, you can always find me on [Tumblr](http://elysewillcms.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ezrabridgers) if you'd like. <3


End file.
